


The last, last time

by Jhill88



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhill88/pseuds/Jhill88
Summary: This is the last, last time that Beth calls Rio and she means it. Or at least that's the plan.





	The last, last time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written and the first in this fandom. I really hope you guys enjoy it. All mistakes are my own. Set weeks after Season 2 Episode 10. Totally may seem out of character but I hope not.

This is the last last time.

Beth's sure of it.

Sure she's told Rio it was over more then once, in many different ways but she means it this time.

Beth repeats this to herself as she shaves. Afterall Rio is on his way and she's really gonna put her foot down.

Maybe not her foot. 

The last time Beth tried to say goodbye with her feet Rio had them and her legs around his neck faster then she could get the words out and she promptly forgot what she was gonna say.

Beth got her payback though. The next time she saw Rio she got down on her knees and showed him just what she could do with her mouth. 

She's competitive that way.

Just the thought of the last handful of times Beth tried to be firm get her hot, but she has to stick to it this time. She can't lose her kids again. 

It's harder then Beth thought though. To not see Rio, to not feel the warmth of his touch and heat in his glaze, not make her own decisions… to not be the boss bitch, to be lesser then she knows she can be.

Beth may have given the reigns for the dealership back over to Dean however she underestimated just how tedious she'd find being a housewife is again.

There's only so much baking one can do.

Jane, Kenny, Danny and Emma she does this for them. They deserve the best of her. 

Certainly not for Dean who she can no longer look at the same. It was hard when she found out about the cheating and lies now it's like she doesn't know him. It's hard to admit their relationship died years ago. Beth always promised herself her kids would have the stable family she always dreamed of growing up.

No one told her that you have to fake your happiness to get the life they need. She can do it though

Beth will in fact let this last last time she sees him, be the last time she contacts Rio. She'll even erase his number. For real this time. 

She'll have to tell the girls they're on their own. Beth's sure she'll face another round of questions from them. 

That's a worry for another day. Today is about having one last last time with Rio. One last time to get true pleasure. 

Beth dries off quickly as she tries to figure out what to wear. She can't just wear anything this last time… well last last time she has to be rememberable.

Rio always makes her feel so wanted so she needs the perfect thing that says 'thanks for the memories but goodbye' and it won't hurt if it makes him stammer. Rio is even hotter when he loses his cool. 

Dressed in a simple black lace and panty set Beth tries her hardest to calm her heart as Rio steps into her bedroom.

"Third time this week mami, and it's only Tuesday missing me already?" Rio says. 

Beth refuses to answer. To deny she's the one that calls him is pointless. 

So instead she loses her bra and walks slowly over to him. 

It's showtime. 

All it takes it one look and Beth loses her underwear and her mind. 

No matter how many times Rio tries to convince her, she'll never call them panties.

Hours slip by as Rio leaves his mark and takes her to heights that only he can. Beth can't let that sway her though, she has to be firm damn it. 

At the end of the day this has to be the last last time.

As Rio holds her close in the aftermath of their lovemaking (and yes Beth can admit to herself that's what it is) she's again faced with the reality of goodbye.

"How's that speech coming ma?" Rio asks with a slight smug look on his face.

"What?" Beth asks after a minute.

"Right about now is usually when you tell me it's over until the next time you get that itch only I can scratch" Rio says with an even bigger grin.

"Oh it's over. For sure this time." Beth says nodding with each word.

"Uh huh."

Kiss.

"I mean it."

More kisses.

"Sure"

Hands now follow his lips.

"Ri-ooo hands off"

A rough tongue follows the hands and lips.

"Elizabeth"

Knowing dark eyes.

"Stop"

A slight laugh.

"Fo real?"

He listens then. 

"Ye...noo don't stop"

A chuckle as Rio resumes his place.

"Mmm no?"

He's getting close to where she wants him.

"This is the last last time though"

Rio licks his lips, finally at eye level of the treasure between her legs.

"You sure?"

He softly bites her left inner thigh.

"Uh..mmm… I think… yeah. I can't lose...my...my kids."

Anger now replaces the lust.

"Elizabeth. I can't play this game with you. Are you in or out."

He's up and out the bed in the blink of an eye.

"Why'd you stop?"

Beth hears herself whine. Rio has her worked up again.

"You want this body, I need a decision. I ain't gonna keep answering your calls. And I'm sick and tired of you using them kids as an excuse."

Rio's pissed. Absolutely mad and pacing the room in all his naked glory.

"God your huge."

Ok maybe she shouldn't have said that. Beth's seen his package several times it's just hard for her to focus. They should be well on their way to round four.

Rio has incredible stamina to say the least. 

"Considering I was just inside you not ten minutes ago, you know this already"

Rio's getting dressed now. Guess she said the wrong thing.

"Come back."

Beth demands getting out of bed and making a grab for his shirt

"Elizabeth, I ain't BK you can't always have me your way."

Rio steps away from her faced closed off ready to finish this. 

"I know that!"

God now she's crying.

"Then what do you want from me? You treat me like I'm some play thing."

Rio screams back clenching his jaw. He can't let her see how this hurts him too.

This leaves Beth speechless. She never intended to use him she just wanted more moments with him.

"Maybe I need to make the decision for you. It's on me for answering you in the first place." Rio says after a full 5 minutes of silence.

He's fully dressed ready to walk out the door. Beth knows Rio well enough to know when he says bye he means it. 

He won't answer her call a week after she's told him it was over again like he did the first time. 

That first time calling was for Annie and Ruby's sake. Beth had no plans to see Rio until they were in trouble and somehow she ended up naked in the back of her van.

That adventures afternoon was the first of many. Beth can see why Rio would be over it. She is too. 

"Can this be the last last time to say goodbye?" Beth finally says just as Rio is about to open her bedroom door.

She's tired of lying to herself. Everything else can hopefully work itself out.

This is the last last time Beth will deny herself.


End file.
